Fandral (Earth-616)
Freddie Moyer, Fandral the Quite Plain, Robin Hood | Identity = No Dual | Identity2 = (the general populace of Earth is aware of Fandral's existence but does not acknowledge his godhood). | Affiliation = Gods of Asgard, ; formerly , | Relatives = unnamed mother; Marian (wife, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard, Asgardian Realm | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 585 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer, warrior, swordsman, former bodyguard | Education = Trained Asgardian Warrior | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard, Asgardian Realm | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #119 | HistoryText = Early Life Fandral the Dashing was a charter member of the Warriors Three, a trio of Asgardian adventurers consisting of himself, Hogun the Grim, and Volstagg the Voluminous. Fandral was a strong and brave and a good friend to Thor. He fought in countless battles with his friends, to preserve and protect his people. He has been described as one of the most good-looking Asgardians which along with his charm, gave him the reputation as a ladies' man. Besides his looks, Fandral is also known for his skills in swordsmanship and bravery. He and Thor first met when the Warriors Three joined the Thunder God on an expedition to restore the Odinsword that had become cracked. Allegedly, Volstagg the Staggeringly Perfect led the youth Hogun the Good, Fandral the Quite Plain, Thor and Loki in Hel, fighting against all of its hordes for forty days and nights. Eventually Hogun was hurt and forced to retreat, helped by Fandral. Due to the battle, Hogun the Good became Hogun the Grim, and for some reason, Fandral the Quite Plain became Fandral the Dashing later, while Volstagg started eating every time and Thor was deemed worthy of Mjolnir. Robin Hood In the 13th Century; Fandral was being chased by a Storm Giant through a forest in Asgard when he fell through a portal. He landed on Midgard in England in an area known as Nottingham. He took down a group of soldiers who were harassing the locals for taxes. It was then that he met a woman named Marian. It was love at first site and she told him of the local governor who was stealing from the poor. He helped where he could robbing the rich to give to the poor. Over time he formed a band of Merry Men to help him. Working together he took down the governor and the false king as the true king returned to the throne. He married Marian and they settled in a home not far from Nottingham. However due to her mortal nature she aged and died while Fandral remained unchanged. After her death he returned to Asgard through a portal. It remained unclear if he truly was the inspiration for the legend of Robin Hood. Tales of Asgard Fandral and the Warriors Three accompanied Thor on a ship as they journeyed through the Sea of Fear and through the Pillars of Utgard, tossed by violent waters. Loki staged a mutiny with the aid of the dissenting Kroda and Magrat, splitting the crew in half and starting a fight between the two factions. Fandral and the Warriors Three sided with Thor and battled on as the ship headed toward the Dragon's Jaws. As their ship entered this lethal region, the battle was broken off by the sound of Balder, who had climbed to the top of the ship's masthead with a great horn, in hopes that its power might steer them to safety. Balder succeeded and the Jaw was blown to bits, allowing their ship to pass onto the next leg of their journey. Detecting the ship, Queen Ula of the Flying Trolls sent a squad to raid the ship. Balder the Brave had collapsed in exhaustion from using the giant horn. He was then nursed back to consciousness by Fandral and Hogun. Fandral led the Warriors Three in a counter attack to defend their ship from the looting Trolls. Loki unleashed a potion into the air that poisoned the Trolls. With the battle over, Loki took all the credit and gloated. Ula had anticipated this move and ordered her men to prepare a fitting welcome for the sons of Odin. Loki was captured by Ula, and Thor left to rescue him. Before Fandral and the Warriors Three were able to leave for a rescue attempt Thor and Loki appeared on the ship. Odin then appeared in a blinding flash and informed them that their quest was done and that they could return to Asgard. The Warriors Three returned home to learn news that Ragnarök loomed for Asgard. Odin showed them visions of their destruction. With the visions over, Odin asked all gathered what they thought about what they had seen as it was said Loki would be the cause of Ragnarok. Loki was tossed into the Well of Eternal Sleep, thereby preventing the coming of Ragnarok. Odin then called for his son and the Warriors Three. He requested they travel to Muspelheim and retrieve the Warlock Eye from the Temple of Mystics as it too was prophesied to be used to bring about Ragnarok. However the Warlock Eye had been taken by Harokin. He used the Eye's power to destroy the Fire Demons. As this battle raged on, Fandral and his friends began their journey. Fandral and the group fought Harokin's forces, and during the battle Thor sneaked into Harokin's chambers, knocked him out and took his place to retrieve the Eye. Posing as Harokin, Thor ordered Harokin's army to take the Warriors Three as live prisoners. With Harokin's army defeated, and the Warlock Eye in their possession, the friends traveled home. Fandral helped Hogun in defeating the conqueror Mogol of the Mystic Mountain who had slaughtered his people. . Fandral once joined Thor on an odd mission to find a sorcerer named Ulagg. Using a twig of the World Tree Yggdrasill, they restored life to a ravaged world that had continental configurations resembling that of modern day Earth that had hosted a race of "evil mortals". No Borders He along with the other Asgardians, was thought to have been killed after the events of Ragnarok. The Asgardians, however, ended up being trapped inside the bodies of people around the world. After Thor's rebirth as Dr. Donald Blake, he went looking for the other Asgardians in order to restore Asgard in the city of Broxton, Oklahoma. When Dr. Blake, traveled to Africa on behalf of the Doctors Without Borders, an organization dedicated to providing medical care to people who cannot get it. There a doctor introduced him to three soldiers of fortune: Rolf Mueller, an imposing, long-winded native of Berlin; the short-spoken Leo Kincaid of San Francisco; and Trevor Newly, a beret-wearing lightweight from London. All three had joined two years previous, specifically requested this posting, and been eagerly awaiting Blake's arrival. The conversation was interrupted by a Ngare attack, and Dr. Lereaux was rendered unconscious or dead by a suicide bomber. Blake, caught in the blast, belatedly warned the guards as several Ngare attacked with automatic weapons and rocket launchers. The guards entered the battle, but were outmatched until Blake reached his cane and transformed into Thor. Unprepared to deal with the god, the Ngare retreated. Thor then confronted the three guards, and questioned them on the events that brought them here. Observing that "there is no such thing as a coincidence," he used Mjolnir to restore the Warriors Three from the guard's bodies. Thor suggested that they pursue the Ngare, but were stopped by a village elder who said that Africa's problems could only be solved by Africans, not by white men or even Gods. Thor decided to give the village some peace, and called on the power of his mother, Jord, to separate the two villages with a great chasm. After the exile of Thor from Asgard, the Warriors Three decided to also go on some of their own adventures around on Midgard. Fear Itself When the Serpent returned, Fandral, along with Sif and the rest of Asgard only watched in shock as Thor battled his father over whether to leave Midgard or not. | Powers = * Asgardian Physiology: Fandral possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Asgardians, Fandral is superhumanly strong and possesses physical strength of an average Asgardian male. At his peak, Fandral is able to lift about 30 tons. **'Superhuman Speed:' Fandral is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Fandral's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Fandral's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and high calibre bullets without sustaining injury. **'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Fandral's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density as the bodily tissue of a human. As a result, Fandral is actually much heavier than he appears. This increased tissue density also contributes somewhat to his physical strength. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his body's resistance, Fandral can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as slashes and punctures can fully heal within hours, whereas broken bones can heal within a few days. However, he isn't able to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. **'Extended Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Fandral ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. However, Asgardians aren't completely immune to ageing, as some other god pantheons are. | Abilities = Fandral is an master swordsman, with centuries of experience in hand-to-hand combat. Thor refers to Fandral as "the best of us with the blade." Fandral is also exceptionally handsome and charming, giving him a great deal of success in dealing with women. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Asgardians can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = Superhuman Class 50. Fandral possesses the strength of an average Asgardian male, and is therefore able to lift around 30 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Firehooves (his horse) * Asgardian Starjammer * Travels between dimensions using magical means. | Weapons = *'Fimbuldraugr': A long sword of Asgardian manufacture. | Notes = | Trivia = * Fandral is not a genuine character from Scandinavian Myth. * Fandral once claimed to have lived on Earth and married a woman named Marian. This seems to indicate that he was Robin Hood, though other sources claim that Robin Hood was a man imbued with a Pendragon spirit. As such, Fandral may have encountered the time-traveling Avengers. * In the 'Three Musketeers' parallel of the Warriors Three, Fandral is unquestionably the 'Aramis' figure. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Fandral at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Fear Itself Category:Fencing Category:Avengers Disassembled Casualties Category:Advanced Longevity